Kiss the Demon Goodnight
by FoxFireAngels
Summary: She is an angel, he a demon. By some strange coincidence, they are engaged! It is to be a truce for their kingdoms. Neither side is really happy especially when murder attempts happen. Though he also hurts her, he never fails to save her from those attempts. She had always been told that demons are evil, but maybe, demons aren't really that bad?
1. Untouchable

"**Mikan." The young, fourteen-year-old girl steps into the dining hall where her parents are. They had told her to wait outside the door until they called for her. Mikan puts on her best smile as she steps forward. Her parents are standing together, meaning they are hiding something. "Meet your fiancé, Hyuuga Natsume. Natsume-san, this is Sakura Mikan, your fiancée." Her parents step apart and Mikan just barely catches her gasp.**

There is a castle on a green hill. Surrounding the castle, scaling all the way up the hill, is a large village. The village, compared to other villages in the nearby, is well built. Stone roads, rock houses, and the clothes. The clothes are stylish, light, sturdy, and comfortable. Also, unlike the other villages, the villagers have pearly, feathery, white wings. They are small wings, they extend two inches past the adults shoulders, and are starting to grow on the children. On the middle-aged (teenagers) the wings are just now to their shoulders. Babies are born without wings, some of the children even turn into regular humans. It isn't strange, that happens once in a while. It does cause a fuss, however, and the other villages fight for the child. All except one. The one village that no one goes to, and no one leaves. The Demonic Village. In that village, everyone has wings, as well, but the only differences are, the wings are pure black, feel bat-like, and the wings are much larger. The adult's wings are as long as their arms when they have their arms in a horizontal line. The children's are near their shoulder blades, and the teenagers' are four inches past their shoulders. They have blood red eyes, all of them have blood red eyes, unlike the Angelic Village, they have hazel and blue. Their, the Demonic Villagers', pupils are small slits. The pupils get so small they seem to disappear when they are extremely angry or scared. The pupils expand when they are fascinated by something or when they are embarrassed, their faces don't turn red. Their skin is pale. The Human's skin is tan, and the angel's skin is a light peach pink color. The angel's pupils are just like the humans, but the pupils do narrow when they are furious or scared. The demon's teeth are sharp and, ever since they are young, stick out from under their top lip and hang over their bottom lip. It will never pass their bottom lip. It will be near the edge of their bottom lip, but, unless they unlock their demonic power, will never get longer than that.

The Demonic Village is as well built as the Angelic Village's, but there is a dark aura around every house, and children aren't out running around. The clothes that the villagers wear is like the angels', stylish, light, sturdy, and comfortable, but the clothes, instead of being pale colors, like white, pink, blue, orange, yellow, and green, are red and black. The people, including children, women, and men, wear black chokers with a red mark that shows what family they are from. The Angelic people wear something similar, but it is a small white bracelet that everyone is born, if they are an angel, with. It can't be removed unless the angel wants it to be. The angel would then turn into the opposite creature, the demon, and vice versa for the demons. If a demon wants to remove the choker, he/she will turn into an angel.

Right now, in the castle on the hill, in the Angelic Village, a young princess is sleeping on a feathered mattress, something the angels take pride in. They, the elders, will use their own feathers, when they are close to death, to make the mattresses. The mattresses are priceless. Only angel princess are allowed to sleep on them. That is how the village celebrates the birth of a princess. When the princess gets married, if she does stay in the village, the bed is removed and given to a princess of the fiancé's kingdom. If that family tried to sell it, the mattress disappears and the whole family dies, excluding the angel princess and her prince.

The door to the girl's chamber opens and a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes steps in.

"Mikan-chan, time to wake up." The angel sighs and turns over, just happening to roll over on one of her wings.

"Ouch!" Mikan exclaims flying up. She lands softly on the bed and rubs her wing. She then notices the angle in the room. "Oh, good morning Lily-sama."

"Time to get up, Mikan-chan. We have a lot to do," Lily says as she walks over to Mikan's bed.

"Huh? A lot to do?" Mikan repeats tilting her head slightly to the right. Lily smiles and nods.

"Now, come. Time for you to bathe." Mikan erases the confused look and smiles and nods. Lily grabs her arm and Mikan jumps off the bed. They then walk over to the small room attached to Mikan's chamber room.

Mikan sits in the small tub filled with lukewarm water. She sighs and sinks up to her nose in the water. In the next room, Lily is fixing the bed. _I wonder what is so special about today? _Mikan thinks. She hears a knock and turns her ear to the nest room. She hears her mother's voice. She can't understand what she is saying, but she can understand Lily.

"Hai, Mistress-sama. I have her gown ready."

Her mother says something.

"I know," Lily sighs. "She's going to get married to him, and she doesn't even know it. It's so sad." Mikan shrugs and sinks back into the water. She doesn't really care about marriage talk. Fourteen is too young to get married anyways.

"She's marrying to save this kingdom. Poor Mikan." Mikan slips and water goes up her nose and in her mouth. She flies out of the water and starts hacking. When her fit is over, she grabs the white, silky, under gown and slips it on. She then flies over to the door, opens it and flies right into Lily.

"I-I'm marrying someone?" Mikan exclaims grabbing the collar of Lily's dress.

"Hai. Didn't you know?"

"No!" Mikan then starts to sob. "I-I'm too young! I'm not ready! Wh-what's gonna happen? I-I don't wanna get married!" Lily then does something that no servant should ever do. She slaps Mikan. Mikan stumbles back, trips, and falls to the ground. She looks up at Lily with wide eyes as she holds her stinging cheek.

"Mikan-chan, that is enough. Twelve-year-old princesses are married and already have two children." Mikan blanks out.

"How is that even possible?"

"Early puberty."

"Oh." Mikan had only started puberty two months back. She still wasn't used to it. She hated it when she had to go and sit in a 'special place' when her time came. It wasn't as bad as Lily described. Her stomach never hurt. Lily said that was only because she was still beginning.

"Gomen nasai." Mikan pulls out of her thoughts and sees Lily on her knees bowing. Mikan blinks then stands up. Mikan wipes the last of her tears away then holds out her hand.

"It's okay Lily-sama. I deserved it." Lily looks up at her with grateful eyes then grabs Mikan's hand. Mikan pulls her up. They stand there smiling at each other for a moment before Lily pulls her towards the bed.

"We have to hurry! All this talk has made us late!"

"W-wait! I-I'm meeting him today?"

"Of course!" Lily says as if it is obvious. Mikan sighs but allows Lily to put her most fancy dress on.

* * *

His footsteps echoes off the silent walls. All the servants, whenever he and his advisor, Hotaru, passes, they quiet down and stare at them with wide eyes. The looks are starting to get on his nerves. If it wasn't for Hotaru, he would've killed half of those people already. He sighs and that, too, echoes off the walls.

"It's for a good cause," Hotaru says. He glares at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"So what? If I was my father, I would've burned this whole place by now. I would never had made a deal like this with these-" He stops talking and walking when a young, angel, servant girl runs over to him. He glares down at her while she stares up at him.

"You-You from _that _place!" she gasps. He clenches his teeth. He starts to walk by her, but stops when she wraps her arms around his leg.

"Get-" he stops when he sees her smiling up at him.

"Me hears you gonna marry Mikan-sama!" she says. "And me hears that we no longer fight anymore." Hotaru glances at Natsume and is shocked to see his pupils expand.

"That's true," Natsume mutters. "Now I hafta go." She nods and steps back.

"Bye, Natsume-sama!" He tenses then continues to walk. Hotaru jogs over to his side.

"So, you would have killed innocent children like that?" Hotaru asks with a smirk. She knows he has a weak spot with children. His pupils shrink back into their normal size.

"Whatever," he mutters.

* * *

Mikan paces in front of the door. She was told to wait out here as her parents talk to her fiancé and his advisor. Truth is, she's a nervous as can be. She's afraid he won't like her.

"What if he's mean?" she asks herself. "What is he's old?" She stops and her face pales. "What if…what if he's a pervert?" she whispers. She shivers then continues pacing.

"What if he thinks I'm ugly? What if he hates me on first sight? What if I'm so ugly, he dies? Or he's so ugly, I die? What if he's so handsome every girl will swoon over him?" She pauses again as a memory passes through her mind. The memory is foggy, but she remembers exactly what happened.

* * *

_She was running around outside the village. She had managed to slip away from the castle for a while. Her maid was too busy drinking and flirting with the guards. That maid had gotten exiled out of the castle. She was lucky she didn't get the worse punishment, even worse than death: Having your bracelet removed._

_Mikan had found bushes that grew in the garden around the castle and she started picking and eating the berries from it._

"_Oi, what're ya doin'?" She looked up and saw a strange boy jump down from a tree branch. He was wearing all black. Even stranger, he had a black cape on._

"_I'm eating berries," Mikan replies stinking a berry in her mouth. He ran over to her and grabbed her chin._

"_Not me berries ya ain't," he said and pinched her cheeks until she spat it out. She glared at him._

"_Who do you think you are?" she asked. He smirked and shrugged._

"_Someone better 'an ya." _

"_Natsume-sama!" He looked back then back at her. He smirked, and he grabbed her shoulder. Before she could react he pulled her into him and lightly kissed her. When she realized what had happened, he was already gone._

* * *

Mikan shivers.

"If he's like that guy, I'll kill myself!" she decides.

"Mikan-chan!" She blinks then looks at the door. Lily is standing there with a fake smile.

"Is he bad?" Mikan asks walking over to her.

"No," Lily says, but Mikan can tell that wasn't true. Angels have trouble lying. "You-you'll have to see for yourself."

"They-they want me to-to go in?" Mikan squeaks. Lily nods, and Mikan swallows her fear before taking a deep breath.

"Mikan Sakura, ready," Mikan says with a nod. Lily nods back then steps out and opens the door. Mikan puts on her best smile as she steps into the large dining hall. Her parents are standing close together; they are hiding something from Mikan. Mikan walks over to them and stops when she is in front of them. She nods as she respectfully greets them.

"Mother, Father."

"Mikan, this is your fiancé, Hyuuga Natsume." Mikan's eyes grow wide. "Natsume-san, this is your fiancée, Sakura Mikan." They step apart, and Mikan just barely catches her gasp. The boy standing there is around her age. He has black hair and red eyes. He is wearing all black. Black pants, black shirt, black shoes, and he even has on black gloves. He had a black choker with a red rose on it, signifying which family he came from. He also has pure black, bat-like wings which expanded three or so inches from his shoulders.

"Crap," he mutters when he sees her as she mutters, "Oh no." The parents look between the two royal children.

"Have-have you two already met?" her father asks. Mikan notices the edge in her father's voice.

"No. It's nice to meet you Hyuuga Natsume-kun. I put myself in your hands. Please keep me safe." She curtsies and he looks at her then goes along with her.

"It's my pleasure, Sakura Mikan-chan. I will give my life to protect my little princess." Her takes her white gloved hand in his black gloved hand and quickly kisses it. They both feel the shock and sting of teach other's touch. It was like when they first met. Even when he kissed her, they felt the shock and sting, which is why he kissed her quickly then left. No Angel and Demon has ever touched before. They had never even met, besides wars to kill each other. They both take a step apart. Hotaru clears her throat and Natsume glares back at her.

"We would like to invite you to stay for the night, Natsume-san. It must have been a long trip, and you two must be tired." Before Natsume can reply, Hotaru steps forward.

"We would like that very much, King Sakura-kun," she says. Natsume and Mikan then start to appear even more depressed.

"Okay. Lily!" Lily walks in, looks sympathetically at Mikan as she walks over to the King and Queen, then bows.

"Show Hyuuga and his advisor to their own rooms." Lily nods then motions for Natsume and Hotaru to follow her. They do and they start to walk out.

"Mikan, wouldn't you like to accompany them?" her mother asks. Mikan forces her sigh back and smiles.

"Of course, Mother. That is, unless Natsume-kun doesn't want me to." Natsume looks at her then at her parents.

"I don't mind, Princess Sakura."

"Thanks, Prince Hyuuga," Mikan says then adds when she is beside him, "a lot." When they get out of the dining room and the door closes behind them, Natsume shrugs.

"Why does it bother you so much? We are engaged." Mikan huffs.

"Don't remind me."

"Mikan-chan!" Lily scolds. Mikan glares at Natsume.

"He hurt me when I was younger!" Mikan exclaims.

"Keep your voice down!" Natsume growls, "or do you want your father to know about it?"

"Of course I don't!" Mikan snaps. Lily and Hotaru look at each other.

"What are we missing?" Lily asks.

"She was picking on my berry bushes," Natsume says.

"I went out of the castle and started picking and eating berries off a berry bush," Mikan says as Natsume says his.

"And he pinched my cheeks!"

"You were eating my berries!" Natsume says glaring at her.

"Your name wasn't written on them!"

"How old are you, five!"

"I'm fourteen, probably older than you!"

"I'm fourteen, but I bet I'm turning fifteen before you!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"I'm turning fifteen a month from now!" they both exclaims pointing at themselves. They both look at each other in shock. Natsume is the first to recover.

"I was born as the sun started rising!"

"I was born as the sun was setting," Mikan mutters. He smirks then winces as Hotaru bonks him on the head.

"Hotaru," he growls, his pupils shrinking and his body shaking.

"Mind your temper," Hotaru whispers. "Or do you want Mikan to see the monster you are?"

"Why should I care?" Natsume asks but controls his temper.

"Now, what happened between you two?" Lily asks.

"He kissed me!" Mikan exclaims as Natsume mutters, "I kissed her." Hotaru and Lily look at them shocked. Mikan looks furious, and Natsume looks regrettable. Lily blinks then sighs.

"Okay, well…it won't matter. You two are getting married. Now, come one, I'll show you to you rooms, Hotaru-sama, Natsume-sama." Natsume catches up to Hotaru and walks beside her. Mikan walks behind them, glaring at Natsume with a red face. Lily shows them where their rooms are then leaves. Mikan starts to leave, but Natsume walks in front of her.

"Get out of my way," she growls. He smirks and she flinches. He realizes what scared he, and he put a hand over his mouth. She seems to relax, though he still thinks she looks wary.

"Listen, I'm not happy about this arrangement, either," Natsume says. "Let's just do this stupid wedding thing to please our parents, then we can turn and go our separate ways."

"That's not possible," Mikan points out. "The bride and groom are supposed to stay together." His pupils shrink, and he puts his hand down.

"Do you think staying together is possible? Look at you then look at me! We're different! We can't even touch each other!" To prove his point he grabs her arm, but continues holding it, though the shock makes them both flinch. "T-tell me, _Mikan, _how will this work? You can't come to my village, and I can't stay in yours." He notices Mikan's eyes watering and lets go of her arm. She collapses to her knees and grabs her arm. He looks down at her with sad eyes. He hurt her again. He sighs then turns.

"Goodnight, Princess Sakura. I'm-I…if you figure out a way for this to work, come find me. I'll be in here. This place is too much." Mikan looks up and watches him turn with tears in her eyes. Her eyes then narrow, and she flies up. With her other hand she pokes the one place that would hurt Angels and Demons, the tip of his black, leathery wing. He jumps and whips around. He looks like he is about to hit her. She puts on a brave face, though tears are still in her eyes. His pupils expand, but then shrink back into their small slits. Actually, Mikan thinks they are smaller than the last time she looked. She also notices his body is shaking, his jaw is set, and his hands are clenches into fists.

"Never touch me," she growls. "I don't want a demon like you touching me!" She gasps when she sees his pupils suddenly disappear. He grabs her shoulder and pushes her into a wall. She flinches from the impact and the shock. He doesn't seem to notice the shock. His face remains etched with rage. Mikan thinks she had pushed him to far. His fingers dig into her skin, and she squeaks.

"Don't talk to me like I'm one of your special pets," Natsume growls.

"P-Prince-" Mikan whines as her shoulder feels like it is burning.

"You're all pests."

"H-Hyu-Hyuuga-kun!" Mikan exclaims clenching her eyes shut. His fury makes her scared.

"You all should have-"

"Nat-Natsume!" Mikan screams before going limp. Natsume's pupils go wide and he lets go of her shoulder. He looks at her hand in shock and sees it is blistering. He then looks at Mikan's shoulder. It is blistering as well. He curses and runs a hand through his hair. He looks around then kneels in front of her.

"Mikan. Oi, Mikan." She moans and opens her eyes. He sighs with relief, though his face still looks worried. "Can-can you stand?"

"Na-Natsume," she whispers before passing out again. He sighs and sits back on his heels. He can't leave her in that condition, but he couldn't help her either.

"This is why we can't be together, Mikan," he says more to himself than her. "I'd only hurt you. You'd be better off with one of those angels or humans."

"We can make it work." He jumps and looks at her. Her face is etched with pain, but she is smiling…at _him? _

"Can you stand?" Natsume asks standing up. She looks around.

"I-I don't know."

"Mikan," he starts, and she looks up at him. His gaze drifts to her wings, and he looks away. "Hurry up and try to stand."

"Okay," Mikan replies. He watches her from the corner of his eye. She somehow manages to use the wall to help her stand. She winces and starts falling forwards.

"Mikan!" Natsume exclaims. He turns and catches her before she hits the floor.


	2. Secret Group

They both tense, ready for the shock. They gasp when the shock doesn't come, though he is holding her.

"Natsume?" Hotaru says coming out of her room. She had heard him yelling and wanted to see what it was. She looks at Mikan's blistering shoulder then Natsume.

"What did you do?" Hotaru asks angrily.

"I-I didn't do anything!" Natsume growls. The shock comes back, and they wince. Natsume lets Mikan goes and steps away from her. Hotaru goes over to her and touches her blistering shoulder. Mikan winces, but she doesn't get shocked.

"Wha-?" she stops when she sees a white, bracelet-looking mark on Hotaru's wrist. "You-" Hotaru shushes her. She then looks at Natsume.

"Go get Ruka." Natsume crosses his arms.

"As if I know who that is, or where she is."

"He," Hotaru corrects as she gently touches different places on Mikan's shoulder.

"Why don't you get him then if you know him?" Hotaru stops and glares up at him.

"Simple. I can touch Mikan and you can't. His room is down the stairs and three doors past the dining room." She looks back down at Mikan. "While you are there, I would get that hand checked."

"I'm not going to let an Angel touch me."

"You'll find he won't hurt you." Natsume looks at her confused. "Unless you want Mikan to get sick, go get him." Natsume rolls his eyes and starts walking the way Hotaru directed him. Mikan watches him leave then looks up at Hotaru.

"You were an angel!" she whispers. Hotaru nods but doesn't say anything. "Um…w-why-?"

"Some things are better left unsaid," Hotaru mutters looking down the hall. Mikan looks over then hears footsteps running towards them. A boy with blond hair, pale skin, and blue eyes runs around the corner. He sits on his knees beside Mikan. He then turns to glare at Natsume as he walks around the corner.

"Are you insane!" Ruka yells at him. Natsume ignores him then walks past them, walking into his room, and slamming the door behind him. Ruka sighs then turns his attention back to Mikan and Hotaru. He looks at Hotaru apologetically. "I didn't mean to sound so rude to him." Hotaru nods.

"It's understandable. I noticed you wrapped his hand up." Ruka nods then looks at Mikan's shoulder and sighs.

"He could've damaged her worse than this. Princess Mikan?"

"Hmm?" she says starting. She had been looking at Natsume's door.

"What happened between you and Prince Natsume?" Mikan blinks not saying anything. "I need to know, Princess."

"Nothing happened," Mikan mutters.

"Princess Mikan," Ruka says, and Mikan glares at him.

"I said nothing happened!" Mikan yells.

"Nothing would result in you being so burnt up!" Ruka yells back. Mikan pushes him away then stands, too quickly, since she has to put a hand on the wall to steady herself.

"It's none of your business," Mikan says turning to look at him once her dizzy spell passes.

"Princess, I am assigned to help you, but I can't do that if you're not telling us something."

"Then help my shoulder and go!" Mikan mutters not looking at either of them. Ruka's voice then softens.

"Mikan. Please, I really want to know what happened."

"Hurry up and bandage her arm, _Ruka._" The three look over and see Natsume leaning against the wall glaring at them. Ruka looks at Hotaru in shock. She shrugs.

"That's one of his special talents," she whispers to Ruka. Natsume pushes off the wall and grabs Ruka's arm. Mikan gasps then notices that neither of them flinch. She then sees the black, choker-looking mark on Ruka's neck.

"You were a demon!"

"Really?" Natsume growls glaring over at Mikan. Ruka yanks his arm away and pushes Natsume away from him.

"Go away demon. Don't you see you're only hurting her?"

"Like you can talk. One who was a demon," Natsume growls.

"Your assistant was an angel!" Ruka exclaims pointing over at Hotaru. None notice Mikan start swaying.

"At least she can act like a demon! You're supposed to be an _angel! _Act like one!" Ruka steps forward and they glare at each other.

"Stop acting like you are all high and mighty, Natsume! You're so weak that you actually hurt an angel!"

"At least I _can_ hurt something!" Ruka's mouth opens and his pupils shrink, much like a demon's would.

"I don't feel good," Mikan mutters, and the three look over in time to watch her fall.

"Mikan!" the three exclaim.

* * *

Mikan wakes up a whole day later. She finds flowers all over her room. She tries to sit up but winces and falls back to her bed.

"Stay laying, Princess Mikan-sama." She looks over and sees an angel in her room. It isn't Lily though.

"Where's Lily?" she tries to ask, but her throat is too dry. The angel stands up and walks over to her with a glass of cool water. Mikan manages to sit up with the help of the angel. After she gets a drink, she asks her question.

"She's asleep," the angel whispers. "She stayed in this room for the whole day."

"I-I've been asleep for a whole day?" The angel nods. Mikan gasps and jumps out of the bed. The angel starts and almost drops the glass.

"P-Princess Mikan-sama! You-you can't leave!" the angel calls as Mikan runs out of her room. She happens to bump into someone. She almost falls back, but a hand grabs her good shoulder.

"You aren't supposed to be up!"

"Lily!" Mikan exclaims looking up at the angel. "Where's Prince Hyuuga?"

"He-he has left. Your father sent him away. He thinks you two should spend a while away from each other until he thinks it'll be safe." Lily's voice then drops to a whisper. "Both kingdoms are in rage. The Demonic kingdom is mad at the way Prince Hyuuga-san was treated. Our kingdom is mad at your condition." She waves at Mikan's shoulder. Mikan's face pales.

"Is-is there going to be another war?" Mikan asks. Lily smiles and shakes her head.

"No, Mikan-chan. You two are still getting married. I said the _kingdoms _are made. Not the _Kings._"

"Oh." Mikan then sighs.

"Though, there is some trouble going on in the Throne Room. Apparently the demon with the Prince is in there as well as our doctor. Strange." Mikan's eyes narrow and she pulls away from Lily. "Mikan-chan!"

"I'll be back!" Mikan calls as she runs towards the throne room. Her bare feet pat on the floor as she runs. The castle is deserted which means something is up. She is almost to the room when a hooded, robed figure runs out from around the corner. Mikan gasps and tries to stop, but they both run into each other. They both fall back and groan. The hooded figure sits up.

"Watch-" he starts but stops when he sees Mikan. Mikan stands and glares down at him.

"What do you think you are doing, running around like this?" Mikan demands pointing at him. He stands then bows.

"It is good to meet you Mikan-chan," he says bowing. She looks up at him confused. Before she could do anything, another hooded figure runs around the corner.

"Tsubasa! I told you to-" she stops when she sees Mikan. She stops beside the other hooded figure.

"Tsubasa?" Mikan repeats.

"Yes, Tsubasa Andou, at your service Princess Mikan-chan," he says going to grab her hand. The other figure rams into his shoulder so he falls into the wall.

"Oops. My bad," she mutters. She then bows. "I am-"

"A huge brat," Tsubasa says from his position against the wall. Mikan's eyes widen as the girl punches Tsubasa. Mikan then looks at the girl.

"I am Misaki Harada," she says bowing. "It is wonderful to finally meet you, Princess Mikan-chan." Mikan nods then looks between the two.

"What are you two doing in here?"

"Well, believe it or not, we came to find you."

"Me?" Mikan exclaims stepping back. Misaki laughs.

"It's nothing like that, Princess. We aren't going to kidnap you. It's hard enough for dummy over there to run around without drawing attention to himself." Mikan looks over at Tsubasa. He has his hood off and is rubbing his cheek.

"You know, I may be able to stand your punches, but those shocks get tiresome." Mikan gasps when she sees he has red eyes.

"You're a demon!" Mikan exclaims. Misaki glares at him and he shrugs.

"You know, she would've found out sooner or later." Misaki shakes her head then lets her hood down.

"You're an angel!" Mikan exclaims. Misaki nods.

"Sure am! Now, we need to find somewhere private," she says looking around. Mikan watches as she dashes around, poking at tapestries and other things hanging on the wall. Tsubasa stands up and watches beside Mikan. Mikan then looks at him.

"So, you two know each other?" she asks. Tsubasa nods.

"We ran into each other when we were around your age."

"And he means, _he_ ran into _me_." Tsubasa waves his hand.

"Just keep searching." She stops, faces him, and crosses her arms.

"You could help too, ya know?"

"I know." She rolls her eyes then continues poking around.

"Though we were taught the other was dangerous, we both decided to talk. We then found out that the other isn't as bad as we are taught. Demons only look dangerous. They can be nice."

"And angels aren't always nice," Misaki adds. Tsubasa nods.

"We decided to keep meeting like that. As we grew older, it became more dangerous to visit each other. We also found a way to stop the shock."

"Sometimes." Tsubasa nods at Misaki's statement.

"Yes, sometimes."

"Really? How?" Tsubasa waves her question away.

"Now's not the time to say. Anyways, we've always wanted to find a way to join our kingdoms so that we wouldn't have to fight anymore wars."

"But, how can you?" Mikan asks. Tsubasa shakes his head with a smile.

"Silly, Mikan-chan. You and Natsume-kun. If you two were to get married, then everyone would live peacefully." Mikan sighs.

"That's not going so well."

"Really? I thought it's going good." Mikan shakes her head and Misaki groans.

"Does this castle not have any secret tunnels?" Mikan nods.

"It does, but they aren't on the walls." Misaki and Tsubasa look at her.

"Where?" they ask. Mikan points up. They look up and sure enough, there is a section of lighter colored stones.

"Hmm…look at that," Tsubasa mutters. Misaki takes her cloak off and Mikan gasps at how large, white, and feathery her wings are. Misaki looks at her and smiles.

"Did I forget to mention that I'm different from other angels? You will be too." Mikan looks confused. "I'll explain in good time. For now, Tsubasa, come help me."

"Oh, wait!" Mikan gasps. Tsubasa takes hiss cloak off and flies up with Misaki. Neither heard Mikan. They go to touch the section. "Wait!" Mikan yells. Too late. Tsubasa touches the section and is thrown to the ground. Misaki looks down at him in shock. As the sounds of marching feet fill the air, Misaki lands beside Mikan. She throws her cloak on and runs to Tsubasa. Mikan runs over to them.

"A demon cannot touch it, or he'll be unconscious for a hour!" Mikan exclaims. Mikan is holding Tsubasa's cloak. Misaki takes it and throws it on him. She then looks at Mikan.

"Where's the quickest way out?" she asks frantically as the marching grows louder.

"Um…" Mikan looks around and tears fill her eyes. "I-I don't know!"

"Princess Mikan-chan, Misaki!" The two angels look up. Another angel is floating there. Beside him is a demon with his arms crossed.

"Honesty," the demon sighs. "I told you two not to go out."

"Misaki-sensei, Narumi!" Misaki gasps. The two float down and land beside them. "How did you-"

"I'm smart enough to not touch that section," Misaki-sansei says pointing up. They look up and see that the passage is open. Misaki-sensei picks Tsubasa up and floats up to it. Misaki follows. Mikan looks up at Narumi. His blond hair is wavy and goes to his shoulders. His blues eyes sparkle as he smiles down at her.

"Can you come with us for a while?" Narumi asks.

"Narumi, come on. We can't wait forever," Misaki-sensei calls. Narumi nods, and Misaki-sensei and Misaki disappear in the tunnel. Narumi kneels in front of Mikan.

"It'll be just for a while. I want you to see something, Mikan-chan." Mikan gasps when guards round the corner. Narumi looks back and narrowly avoids an arrow. Mikan grabs his pants and cowers behind him.

"Why are they shooting at you?" she asks.

"They know who I am. Angels and-" he stops and grunts as an arrow wedges in his arm. Mikan screams. Narumi scoops her up and flies into the tunnel. He quickly shuts it and flies down the tunnel. They soon catch up to the others. Mikan remembers something and points at a tunnel down the way.

"Go that way!" She says. Misaki looks back at Narumi, and Narumi nods. Misaki then tells that to Misaki-sensei. He looks back at them questionably but flies into that tunnel. They come to another opening, and Mikan touches it. It opens and they fly through. Narumi shuts it. Misaki and Misaki-sensei are gazing around in shock. Narumi turns and looks shocked. Mikan slides out of his arms and grabs Misaki's hand.

"Come on. They're going to fly over us, so we have to hide." Misaki nods and lets Mikan pull her over to a bunch of flowers. The two men follow them.

"Mikan-chan, how will-" Mikan shushes her and looks up. The others look up as well. They watch as the guards fly over, but none of them see the five. After the guards disappear, Misaki looks at Mikan.

"How-?"

"I used to sneak out here at night. So no one can see. There's some kind of protective covering over this." She then turns towards the others. "Why do you all know each other?" Misaki-sensei and Narumi look at each other.

"Mikan-chan…we…we were formed to…" Narumi looks at Misaki-sensei.

"We were formed to…well…" The two men look at Misaki who sighs.

"Men! Can't do anything!" she mutters. She then kneels in front of Mikan. "Mikan-chan, we were made to protect you and Natsume."

"I thought-" Misaki nods.

"We _do _want to join our kingdoms. It's just…we…when we were younger, all of us had something special about us."

"Narumi can make anyone fall in love with him," Misaki-sensei explains.

"And Misaki-sensei can control plants," Narumi says.

"What about you?" Mikan asks looking up at Misaki. "And Tsubasa?"

"I can multiply myself," she says. Mikan's eyes widen.

"Really?" Misaki nods.

"Dummy over there can control people when they are in a shadow. He can write commands on the shadow and make them do it, or make them copy his movements. He can also stop them from moving as well."

"But, how-why-?" Mikan stammers unable to finish.

"When we were all younger, we were told a story," Narumi says walking over to sit beside Mikan. She sits down and looks between Misaki and Narumi.

"If we were ever to find someone like us, who had these special powers, we were to join a group with them," Misaki says. "As you know, Tsubasa and I ran into each other when we were younger. During one of our visits he told me his secret. He even showed…well, _demonstrated_ it on me. I then told him. Remembering what we had been told, we formed a small group. We weren't sure what to do. Our parents were both killed in an unfortunate accident."

"On the same day, I might add," Misaki-sensei says also walking over to sit in a circle around Mikan.

"That's the same with mine and Misaki-sensei's parents," Narumi says. "We also met when we were younger and had told each other our secret. We ran into those two when they were about to get arrested. Because, as you know, Mikan-chan, angels running around with demons and vice versa is punishable by death." Mikan slowly nods.

"We found an old man in my village," Misaki-sensei continues. "He told us more about what we were to do. He said, 'If a Prince from the Demon Kingdom is arranged to marry a Princess from the Angel Kingdom. Watch over them with your life.'"

"'For they will be born with a powerful talent like your own.'"

"'However, because of it, they will also be the target of a greater power.'" Mikan looks around at them when they get quiet. For some reason, she thinks that she had heard something like that before.

"'So, you all must ban together.'"

"'And watch over them, even if you do not like the circumstances you will be in.'" Mikan gasps and looks behind her. There, is Hotaru and Ruka.

"Wh-what?" Mikan whispers.

"Hotaru can invent anything and make it work," Ruka explains.

"And Ruka can make animals adore him and do his bidding," Hotaru says.

"Imai, Nogi, nice of you to join us," Misaki says. They nod and join the circle.

"But-but-" Mikan stammers looking at the people around her. "Wha-what powers do we have?"

"We don't know," Narumi admits. "We just know that you two are in danger." Mikan tenses, and the others look at her confused.

"Th-there's trouble!" she gasps jumping up. They try to grab her, but she manages to avoid them. They all run out of the flowers, but she is gone. An explosion shakes the ground. They look at each other.

"Nogi, go find her," Misaki says. He nods and runs towards the castle. "Imai, we have to get you back before anything is suspected. Oh and what are your punishments?"

"Nothing as of yet. Something is going on though. The King got a letter, and he instantly got pale. We were both excused." Misaki nods.

"We should leave," Narumi says. Hotaru looks at him then yanks the arrow out of his arm. He winces then thanks her. He picks her up, Misaki-sensei picks Tsubasa up, and they all fly out, away from the castle.

* * *

"Princess Mikan-chan!" Ruka calls as he runs through the hallways. The castle shakes again, and Ruka stumbles to the ground. He pushes himself up, wincing at the cuts on his knees and palms and continues running through the castle.

* * *

Mikan is at the door of the Throne Room. She puts her hand on it and yelps at the shock that travels through her arm. Her shoulder is throbbing, but she puts her hand back on it and pushes with all her might, ignoring the pain. She tumbles inside the room as the castle shakes. She pushes herself up on her knees and gasps. Hands grab her shoulders and pulls her out of the room. She has her eyes closed, and she is clenching her hands into fists as electricity travels through her body.

"Mikan, open your eyes," a voice hisses. Her eyes fly open, she gasps and pulls away. She turns to see Natsume standing there. He has a black cloak wrapped around his shoulders. The inside of the cloak is red. The pants he wears are black. He also has a ragged, black shirt on. The sleeves are ripped out of it.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I've got no time to explain. Mikan, you have to leave."

"No! What are they doing to my father?" she yells. She tries to run around him, but he moves so that she runs into him.

"Mikan, hush! Do you want to be found?" he asks. He holds his hands up so he won't forget to not touch her.

"I wanna know!" she yells.

"Mikan," he warns.

"Natsume, move!"

"Mikan," he growls his eyes narrowing.

"I have to know!" She screams as he shoves her into the wall and puts his hands over her mouth. He looks around then presses against her. Where they are touching, actually doesn't burn. Natsume is in too much concentration of listening to something, but Mikan notices. He quickly turns and presses his body against hers against the wall. Mikan closes her eyes. She hears footsteps and open them a crack. She would've gasped if Natsume didn't have his hands against her mouth. When the _things _passed, Natsume pulls away.

"This is why you have to leave," he says noticing the terror on her face. A shadow crosses over them, and Mikan screams.

* * *

**Natsu: Sorry about that very long wait! I was having issues...  
**

**Mikan: She had a block.  
**

**Natsu: Of course, music helped me through again! Yay!  
**

**Natsume: You're strange  
**

**Natsu: My life is strange :P  
**

**Natsume: And why ar-  
**

**Natsu: Please review if you'd like! Goodbye and thanks for reading!  
**

**Narumi: Chapter three will be up sooner than this one was, probably  
**

**Natsu: Too many 'N' names -.- ugh...  
**

**Mikan: Probably not...**

**Natsu: I am not having a block, so yeah, soon. REVIEW and make me happy!  
**

* * *

S


End file.
